Hey, Mr Pervert!
by Oh Lana
Summary: Pertemuan awal yang menurut Jongin indah. Membawanya merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama ke Kyungsoo. Langkah untuk mendekati Kyungsoo ia jalankan dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tapi nyatanya langkah tersebut... WARN: YAOI / TYPO(s) / SCHOOL LIFE / KAISOO COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

"Kita lomba, siapa yang terakhir sampai di ruang _dance_ dia yang harus membeli minum."

"_Oke_. Aku setuju!"

"Dan aku… sangat setuju."

_Namja_ berkulit putih pucat –sekaligus_ namja_ yang tadi mengusulkan lomba- menatap dua _namja _di hadapnnya. Ketiga_ namja_ itu mengambil posisi –bersiap lari._ Namja_ dengan kulit putih pucat bersiap di paling kiri menatap_ namja _bermata bulat nan jangkung yang berada di paling kanan. Saling memberi _kode_ dan setelahnya tersenyum mencurigakan. _Namja_ berkulit _tan_ yang berada di tengah jelas saja tidak menyadari karena terlalu fokus.

_Namja_ berkulit pucat mengangkat satu tangannya. "_Oke_, hitungan ketiga kita mulai._ Hana_, _dul_— LARI!"

_Namja _berkulit_ tan_ melongo melihat dua temannya sudah berlari kencang, meninggalkannya.

"_YA! YA! _KALIAN CURANG!" teriaknya. Jelas saja dua temannya tidak akan mengubris, mereka malah semakin berlari.

"_Aish_, kenapa aku bisa di bodohi mereka." _Namja _itu mengacak rambutnya. "Aku akan menyusul kalian!" teriaknya. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga.

"HAHAHA…." Tawa terdengar dari dua _namja_ yang sudah berlari, mencuri _start_.

.

.

.

**Hey, Mr. Pervert!**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama dan tentukan sendiri :D**

**Pairing : Kaisoo**

**Chapter : 1/3**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, School Life DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Setelah melewati tikungan, Sehun –si pemuda berkulit putih pucat- menghentikan larinya. "_Hyung_, berhenti!" teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol –_namja_ bermata bulat nan jangkung- menghentikan larinya, menenggok ke belakang dimana Sehun berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Kenapa berhenti? Padahal sebentar lagi sampai."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Chayneol, "Kita tunggu Jongin sampai dia terlihat di belokan itu." Sehun menujuk tikungan yang berada beberapa meter darinya, cukup jauh. "Setelah dia terlihat kita langsung melanjutkan lari." Lanjut Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti. Jarak mereka berdua memang jauh lebih dekat dengan ruang _dance _dari pada belokan tersebut, jadi mereka yakin pasti menang.

Sehun merangkul pundak Chanyeol, menunggu Jongin.

"YA! Kalian!" teriakan Jongin terdengar.

Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Jarang-jarang kan mengerjai Jongin.

"Wah… wah… Jongin sudah terlihat." Chanyeol bersiap lari. Begitu pula dengan Sehun

"JANGAN LARI KA—"

**BRUG….**

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tadi hendak lari langsung urung karena mendengar bunyi jatuh yang cukup keras. Mereka berdua saling tatap, dan melihat kebelakang mereka dengan gerakan _slowmation_.

"Aw… _appo_…" ringisan terdengar.

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menghampiri dua orang yang saling menimpa. Dua orang? Ya, Jongin jatuh menabrak orang hingga beginilah mereka, Jongin menimpa orang tersebut, membuat buku yang di bawa orang tersebut jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Jongin bukannya langsung berdiri malah diam terpaku, mengabaikan ringisan sakit_ namja_ di bawahnya. _Namja_ yang tadi meringis menatap mata Jongin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tanpa di komando, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, membelai lembut pipi _namja_ di bawahnya, jempol tangannya ia usapkan dengan bibir seksi milik _namja_ tersebut.

_Namja _di bawanya mengernyit, _apa apaan dia?!_

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tadi hendak membantu Jongin berdiri dengan tatapan cengo mereka. Bayangkan saja, Jongin bukannya langsung berdiri dia malah betah menindih tubuh _namja _itu, tangannya mengusap-usap pipi dan… jempol tangan yang terus mengusap bibir _namja_ tersebut dengan gerakan sensual.

"YA! MENJAUHLAH!" _namja_ di bawah Jongin mendorong Jongin hingga Jongin terduduk.

_Namja_ –yang ternyata berbadan mungil- duduk dengan bibr mengerucut sebal, mata menyalang menatap Jongin –yang Jongin balas menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona-. _Namja_ tersebut berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya.

Dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut sebal dia mengambil buku yang terjatuh. Beruntung saat tadi dia jatuh kepala belakngnya tidak kenapa-napa. Kalau sampai kenapa-napa, bisa remuk badan Jongin dia hajar.

Chanyeol dan Sehun masih diam di tempat._ Namja_ berbadan mungil dengan mata bulat itu memeluk buku dan mendecih saat melewati Jongin. Langkahnya terhenti saat Jongin menahan lengannya.

"_Noona_…."

Alis _namja _itu mengernyit, "_Noona? YA_! Aku ini_ namja_!" _namja _itu kembali murka. Dia menggerak-gerakkan lengannya –berharap tangan Jongin menjauh dari lengannya tapi gagal.

"_Noona_, aku tau_ noona_ itu tamboy. Tapi jangan menutupi _gender noona_."

"_YA_! AKU_ NAMJA_!" teriaknya. Kenapa berbicara dengan Jongin selalu ada kata **"YA!"**-nya,? Menyebalkan sekali sepertinya Jongin.

"_Noona_, aku—"

**GREP…**

Ucapan Jongin terputus berganti dengan wajah terkejut. Kedua tangan _namja _mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya –setelah menjatuhkan bukunya-. Sekarang kedua tangan Jongin berada di dada _namja_ tersebut.

"Kau lihat aku memiliki dada rada itu berarti ak—Ahh…_ YA_! Jang- ahh… an.. meremasnya!"

Jongin dengan muka yang masih _blank, _dengan seenak jidat meremas dada_ namja_ tersebut.

"_Aish_, jangan meremasnya terus…"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling pandang dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_ mereka. Kelakuan Jongin sungguh… _asdfghjkl…_

Jongin malah mendekatkan badannya ke _namja_ tersebut, dengan tangan yang masih meremas dada.

"_YA_! Ahh… _shit_!" umpatan terdengar dari bibir seksinya. Dia memukul-mukul tangan Jongin agar menjauh dari ehm.. dadanya. _Bisa-bisa kalau di remas terus aku benar-benar memiliki payudara seperti_ yeoja, itu pikiran konyolnya.

Jongin masih saja tidak menjauhkan tangannya. Terpaksa _namja_ bermata bulat itu meng—

"ARGH!" tangan Jongin pun menjauh dari dadanya.

Dia tersenyum lebar dengan gerakan anggun mengambil buku, menatap Jongin yang mengusap tangannya karena ia gigit –tentu saja dengan kencang membuat tapak gigi yang dalam di permukaan kulit Jongin. Ini dia caranya menjauhkan tangan Jongin, menggigitnya.

Dia kembali memeluk buku, "Aku_ namja,_" dia menatap _nametag_ di baju Jongin, "Kim Jongin-_ssi_." Dia melenggang anggun dengan buku di pelukannya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tadi diam langung menghampiri Jongin yang terus mengusap tangan kanannya –yang di gigit_ namja_ tadi.

"Kau gila!" Chanyeol mengeplak kepala belakangg Jongin.

"_Aish, appo… Ya_! Tanganku sedang sakit jangan menambah kepalaku juga." Sunggutnya sebal.

"Jongin-_ah,_" panggil Sehun, Jongin menoleh ke Sehun. "_Daebak_!" dia mengacungkan kedua tangannya.

Jongin tersenyum bangga dengan satu tangan (masih) mengusap tangan yang di gigit.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata dan mengeplak kedua kepala _dongsaeng_nya.

"Auch…" pekikkan keduanya terdengar.

"Cepat latihan!" Chnayeol menyeret kedua _hoobae_-nya tersebut.

.

.

Di ruang dengan penuh kaca, Sehun sedang pemanasan, Chanyeol menyipakan music, dan Jongin…. Dia duduk dengan senyum aneh terpampang di bibirnya. Jangan lupakan mata yang terus melihat ke bekas gigitan di tangannya.

Mereka bertiga sudah menganti pakaian mereka.

"AYO LATIHAN!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menepuk tangan. "Aku masih sulit menghapal gerakkannya."

Sehun yang tadi sedang memegang tangannya –melakukan gerakan pemanasan- berhenti, menatap datar Chanyeol. "Bukankah kau memang selalu begitu, _hyung_? _Hyung_ kan memang sangat sulit melakukan gerakan _dance_. Aku bahkan heran.. kenapa kau bisa masuk _club_ _dance_? Harusnya kau berlatih saja di _club music_."

"_Ya! Maknae_! Sopanlah padaku. Aku _hyung_mu." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya,"Terserah." Dia kembali melanjutkan pemanasan.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang masih duduk anteng dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"Berhenti memandang tanganmu dan berhenti tersenyum aneh. Ayo cepat kita latihan!"

Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH TANGANKU!"

Tangan Chanyeol mengambang di udara, dia menarik lagi tangannya. Ya, memang dia tadi hendak memegang tangan Jongin –menariknya lebih tepatnya- tapi urung karena Jongin langsung berkata demikian dengan mata menatapannya tajam.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. Tapi… ayo kita latihan." Ajaknya lagi.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau latihan. Aku tidak mau kalau berkeringat dan menghilangkan bekas bau gigitan ini."

Chanyeol memandang jijik. _Bau gigitan? Itu bau liurnya… iyuh~_

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin menghentikan pemanasannya, menatap Jongin dari pantulan kaca di depannya. "Kau menjijikkan." Ucapnya enteng.

Jongin beralih menatap tajam Sehun. "Terserah kau mau berkomentar apa. Yang pasti, aku tidak mau kehilangan bau_ yeoja_ ini.." Jongin mengelus sayang bekas gigitan itu.

"Dia _namja_, Jongin_-ah_." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau tau darimana,_ hyung_? Jangan sok tau!"

"Kau tidak lihat tadi rambutnya? Rambutnya pendek sama seperti kita." Sehun menujuk rambut ketiganya.

"Bisa saja dia tomboy." Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli.

"Dia juga punya dada yang rata." Sehun menujukkan dadanya, bermaksud mengatakan kalau dadanya juga sama rata.

"Tenang, aku akan terus meremasnya sampai dada itu membesar. Dengan senang hati aku kan meremasnya terus." Jongin mengangkat kedua tangan seolah ingin meremas.

"Dia juga memakai celana sama seperti kita." Sehun menujuk celana ketiganya.

"Mungkin saja rok-nya kotor jadi dia mekai celana."

"Dia _namja_. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia sekelas denganku, tingkat dua."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin langsung menatapnya dengan mulut mengganga. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa mengejek.

"Sudah di bilang ngeyel." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau mengenalnya, _hyung_?" mengabaikan ucapan Sehun, Jongin bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku dan Kyungsoo itu satu kelas? Memang sih kami tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi dia dekat dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum saat menyebut nama Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"Lagian siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya," Sehun kembali berucap.

"Aku tidak." Jongin menujuk dirinya sendiri. "Memang siapa dia? Sok terkenal sekali."

"Bukan sok terkenal tapi memang terkenal. Kau saja yang _kudet_ sampai tidak tau siapa Kyungsoo _sunbae_. Dia itu wakil ketua osis kita."

Mendengar penjelasan Sehun barusan membuat Jongin diam. Dia masih mengelus tangan bekas gigitan itu.

"Dia…." Jongin mendongak menatap dua _namja _di hadapannya. "Sungguhan _namja_?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Chanyeol dan Sehun. "_Ya_, dia_ namja_. Dia punya sesuatu yang sama dengan sesuatu di balik celana kita." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan bagaimana bisa sih kau memanggilnya _noona_?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin kembali menatap Sehun kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah, itu hanya spontan saja. Aku mengiranya dia _yeoja._" Jawabnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo latihan…." Tangan Chanyeol kembali mengambang di udara karena Jongin menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya.

"Kau bilang kau sekelas dengannya kan, _hyung_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menarik kembali tangannya. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Bantu aku mendekatinya."

"…"

"…"

Hening…

Baik Chanyeol atau Sehun tidak angkat bicara.

Jongin memandang mereka bergantian, "Kenapa diam?" tanya Jongin.

"Kita lupakan, _oke_? Jangan mendekati Kyungsoo _sunbae_. Dia galak."

"Jangan sok kenal dengannya dengan mengatainya galak." Jongin menatap tajam Sehun dengan sudut matanya.

"Aku bukan sok kenal. Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Lagian, asal kau tau. Kyungsoo _sunbae_ sangat berbanding terbalik dengamu. Dia pintar, kau bodoh. Dia bersih, kau dekil. Dia tidak pernah masuk buku pelangaran dan kau terlampau sering. Aku yakin buku itu sudah penuh hanya dengan nama—"

"Namamu dan namaku." Potong Jongin cepat. Sehun diam, kerana itu memang benar. "Kau ini sahabatku tapi mengataiku terus. Dan lagi tadi dia mengodaku."

"Mengodamu bagaimana? Dari tadi Kyungoso _sunbae_ tidak pernah mengodamu malah memarahimu terus." Nada bicara Sehun semakin meninggi. Haduh, sahabatnya yang satu ini sudah ngeyel, PD akut, mesum lagi. _Kesambet apa aku bisa bersahabat dengannya begitu lama…_-_-

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat kedua _hoobae_nya ini beradu argumen.

"Dia menggodaku. Pertama, dia menyuruh tanganku memegang dadanya." Jongin mengangkat satu jarinya.

"Itu untuk membuktikan dia_ namja_." Sehun menyangkal.

"Kedua…" Jongin mengangkat dua jarinya. "Saat dia berjalan, pantatnya itu ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri."

"Cara berjalannya memang begitu…." Sehun jadi gemas sendiri.

"Tidak… tidak…" Jongin mengoyangkan telunjuk ke kanan dai kiri. "Dia menggdaku. Ah, kalau dia mengodaku dengan pantatnya aku jadi ingin me-maju-mundurkan." Jongin menerawang. Pasti menghayalkan hal yang mesum.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol angkat bicara. Sehun berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak lagi.

Jongin masih menerawang. "Iya me-maju mundur cantik… mundur lagi mundur lagi dan langsung menghentakan yang kuat."

"Dasar mesum." Chanyeol mengeplak kepala Jongin.

Seketika lamunan Jongin yang sedang memaju-mundurkan cantik buyar. Dia menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Asal kau tau saja, apa yang di ucapkan Sehun barusan semua benar. Kyungsoo menyuruhmu memegang dada karena ingin menujukan kalau dia _namja_. Dan… pantatnya itu memang begitu kalau berjalan. Dia bukan ingin mengodamu tapi memang begitu. Itu cara jalan yang biasa. Kau saja yang berlebihan hingga menafsirkan kalau pantat itu seolah ke kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, mengodamu."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Chanyeol barusan membuat Jongin bungkam. Dia menuduk sedih. "Tapi aku serius ingin mendapatkannya." Gumaman Jongin terdengar.

Jongin mendongak menatap Chnayeol. "_Hyung, jebal_~ bantu aku mendapatkan Kyungsoo itu. Aku berjanji akan latihan."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tetap tidak a—"

"Aku akan mengajari _hyung _sampai mahir _dance _asalkan _hyung_ mau membantuku mendapatkan Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Sehun mengangga. _Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa Chanyeol hyung cepat sekali berubah pikiran?_

"Apa-apaan kau _hyung_? Tidak –tidak. Aku ti—"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu _bubble tea_, meminjamkanmu kaset _yadong_ milikku semua dan kau bisa mempraktekannya dengan Luhan _hyung_-mu itu."

"_Oke_, aku juga akan membantumu."

Chanyeol _sweatdrop _mendengar ucapan Sehun. _Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa Sehun cepat sekali berubah pikiran?_

Apa kalian sadar? Kalian itu sama. -_-

Jongin tertawa lebar hingga matanya menghilang. Dia menatap bekas gigitan di tangan. "Aku akan mendapatanmu. " Jongin mencium bekas gigitan tersebut.

"Dasar maniak."

Jongin tau Sehun mengejeknya tapi dia tidak peduli.

.

.

Dari ruang _dance_ terdengar music _hip hop _dan terdapat tiga _namja_ yang tengkurap dengan peluh tidak ada yang menetes. Ya, akhirnya Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol tidak jadi latihan dan malah memikirkan cara mendapatkan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

"Ceritakan dulu tentang Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin bersemangat.

"Bukankah tadi sudah? Yang Sehun ucapkan tadi benar semua. Kyungsoo itu siswa teladan sangat jauh darimu. Kalau Kyungsoo itu peringkat pertama kau peringat pertama dari bawah."

Sehun berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa saat Chanyeol bilang pertama dari bawah.

_Hahahaha untung aku kedua dari bawah._ Ucap Sehun mensyukuri.

"Lalu bagaimana aku mendapatkan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling pandang, mereka berdua kembali menatap Jongin dan menggaruk tengkuk mereka. "Nah, itu dia kita tidak tau…" ucap Chanyeol sambil meringis salah tingkah.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, sih?" nada sebal terdengar dari bibir Jongin.

"Oh.. oh… tenang… tenang…" Sehun menengangkan Jongin. "Aku punya cara.." Sehun tersenyum dengan kedua alisnya yang naik turun.

"Sudah cepat katakan!" Jongin melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jongin dan Chanyeol menatap Sehun. "Kita bisa menggunakan cara yang sama saat kita mendekati kekasih kita dulu_ hyung_." Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dengan menepuk sekali tangannya, "Aaa…kau benar." Chanyeol tertawa lebar. "Ide yang pintar, _maknae_.." dia menepuk bangga bahu Sehun. Dan Sehun tersenyum bangga.

Jongin mengernyit, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Jongin, "Begini, naedongsaeng. Dalam kasus cinta kita bertiga sama. Kita sama-sama mengejar-ngejar orang dan bedanyaa aku dan Sehun dapat dan kau…. Tidak."

"Belum bukan tidak." Jongin menyanggah.

"Ya, ya, belum dan akan dapat." Ralat Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih suka kata yang itu."

"Sudah _hyung_ cepat katakan apa rencananya…" ah, si _maknae_ ini benar-benar merusuh.

"Baiklah –baiklah." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia duduk bersila, menatap kedua adiknya yang masih tengkurap.

"Dulu aku mendapatkan Baekhyun karena ulah temanku. Ya, dulu aku cukup malu mendekatinya karena ya.. malulah pokoknya. Teman-temanku tau kalau aku menyukai Baekhyun jadi saat pelajaran olah raga kami sedang bermain basket dan dengan sengaja teman-teman sekelasku mendorongku ke arah Baekhyun dan **TARA**…. Aku jatuh menipanya dengan bibir kami yang menyatu. Setelah itu benih-benih cinta semakin banyak dan kami jadian."

"Kasusnya hampir sama denganku." Ucap Jongin dengan raut wajah memikirnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan. "Memang benar kita hampir sama."

"Jadi langkah pertama kita?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling melempar tatapan mencurigan dengan senyum aneh mereka. Jongin jadi ngeri.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, ketiga _namja_ tampan itu nampak jongkok bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tinggi di taman sekolah mereka. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat dan Chanyeol langsung pergi ke kelas Jongin dan Sehun untuk melancarkan langkah pertama mereka.

"**Aku dan Sehun akan mendorongmu ke arah Kyungsoo dan kau akan menimpanya lagi. Aku dan Sehun akan berusaha membuatmu jatuh menimpa Kyungsoo dan bibir kalian akan menyatu." **

Itu ucapan Chanyeol saat itu. Jelas saja mendengar kata _'bibir kalian menyatu'_ Jongin mengangguk semangat.

"Berhentilah bermain, Sehun-_ah_. Kita halus melancarkan misi kita." Bisik Chanyeol ke Sehun yang sedang asik bermain PSP –yang ternyata milik Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi aku menang." Sehun masih fokus bermain.

Chanyeol mendengus. Dia dan Jongin kembali mengintip dari celah-celah semak.

"Kau yakin_ hyung_ kalau Kyungsoo akan lewat sini?" tanya Jongin masih dengan mengintip.

Chanyeol mengangguk –walau pasti Jongin tidak melihatnya-, "Aku sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi ke taman sekolah ini."

Jongin sontak menatap Chanyeol, "Kau memberi tahu Baekhyun _hyung _kalau aku menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah marah.

Chanyeol menggelang,lagi. "Tidak. Tenanglah. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya di taman bersama Kyungsoo. Hanya itu saja, dan dia mempercayainnya."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega, dia mengusap dada. "Syukurlah kalau Baekhyun_ hyung_ tidak tau. Kalau sampai tau…. habislah aku. Pacarmu yang cerewet berlebih itu pasti akan menyebarkannya."

"Sssttt… diamah. Itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke sini." Chanyeol meletakan telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Jongin ikut mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan benar. Dia sana dua_ namja_ mungil berjalan bersebelahan, dengan Baekhyun di sebelah kiri dan Kyungsoo di kanan –berdekatan dengan semak-semak yang memanjang ini.

_Mereka tampak tertawa, pasti karena banyolan Baekhyun._ Itu ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit dengan tangan yang memukul lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak memperlihatan mimic wajah yang berlebihan, pasti mengikuti gaya bicara orang.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menyukai dengan Baekhyun _hyung_?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Karena dia istimewa." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Chanyeol.

"Aish, tendang! Tendang!" seruan dari balik mereka sungguh mengganggu, suara Sehun.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang masih asik dengan PSP, Jongin terus mengawasi.

"Taruhah PSP itu dan kita siap melancarkan misi kita. Kyungsoo sudah memasuki taman."

"Ah, _pabo_!" ucapnya sambil jari menekan keras tombol PSP. Chanyeol di acuhkan.

"Ya! Sehun-_ah_, berhenti bermain!" Chanyeol berusaha mengambil PSP dari tangan Sehun.

"Ish, sebentar, _hyung_." Sehun menghalanginya.

"Mereka mendekat…"

Mendengar Jongin berkata demikian Chanyeol semakin berusaha mengambil PSP Sehun. Semakin Chanyeol berusaha merebut semakin kuat pertahanan Sehun.

"Mereka begitu dekat…"

Chanyeol mengapai-gapai PSP tersebut. "Sehun ke sinikan PSPnya."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"_Hyung_, Sehun-_ah_…"

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Mereka di depan kita persis." Ucapan lemas Jongin membuat acara _mari-berebut-PSP _berhenti.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling pandang, "APA?!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung berdiri dan mendorong Jongin.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki pelataran taman sekolah mereka. Baekhyun terus saja membuat lelucon dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"_YA_! Park Chanyeol kau maju ke depan dan kerjaakan soal di depan!" Baekhyun memasang wajah sanggar dengan gerakan tangan yang menujuk-nunjuk, rupanya dia sedang mempraktekan apa yang terjadi di kelasnya tadi. Tak lain dan tak bukan kejadian kekasihnya yang ketahuan melamun dan membuat guru Fisika yang terkenal_ killer_ di kelasnya itu murka.

Kyungsoo terkikik saat melihat Baekhyun mengikuti gaya bicara dan tingkah guru fisikanya. Menurutnya itu berlebihkan tapi sangat lucu.

"_Ye, ye, seonsaengnim_." Dia mengikuti gaya Chanyeol berjalan yang sangat terlihat ketakutan. "Lalu wajahnya seperti ini…" dia memperlihatkan raut wajah ketakutan Chanyeol dengan berlebihan. Kyungsoo terbahak. Mereka saling tertawa hingga mendengar suara…

**BRUG… **

Yang cukup keras dari belakang merkea. Mereka menghentikan tawa dan langkah, berbalik ke belakang dan dia sana mereka terkejut melihat seorang jatuh tengkurap dengan bibir…. Mencium tanah? _What the_—

"Puft…" Baekhyun sontak menutup mulutnya. Tawanya hampir meledak. Kyungsoo juga menunduk menahan tawanya.

"Ah, Jongin-_ah_, kenapa kau bisa mencium tanah?" Sehun berdiri dari semak-semak dengan gaya sok terkejutnya.

Jongin mengeram, mungkin kalau di komic-komik kepalanya sudah berasap, telinga mengeluarkan asap, semua berasap. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan membantu Jongin berdiri. Sehun menahan tawa saat melihat keadaan Jongin. Jongin menatapnya tajam, bibir kotor karena tanah, baju seragamnya juga kotor karena tanah.

Sehun menatap dua _sunbae_ cantik di depannya. Sehun membungkuk dengan tangan masih mengait di lengan Jongin. "_Mianhae, sunbaenim_ atas kelakuan Jongin. Dia tadi berlari dan tidak melihat ada batu di depannya makanya dia…." Sehun mengkeret melihat tatapan tajam Jongin dan raut marahnya. "Terjatuh." Lirihnya kemudian.

"_Gweanchana –gweanchana_." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan terlihat sekali dia menahan tawa.

"Permisi, _sunbaenim…_" Sehun membungkuk dan menyeret Jongin pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sehun sebenarnya takut dengan Jongin yang sangat murka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan tawa mereka pun pecah.

"Hahahaha…" tawa mereka mengelegar. Mereka sampai mau menangis dengan tangan memegang perut.

"Baekhyun_ie_, Kyungsoo-_ya_!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang mereka tengah melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol menghampiri keduanya dan langsung merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Ke-kenapa kalian tertawa?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tau.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol-_ah_, ta-tadi ada _hoobae_ yang suka bersamamu itu jatuh hahaha…."

"Ma-maksudmu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol masih berada dalam _mode_ pura-pura tidak tau.

"Itu lho… Jongin dan… ehm… siapa ya? Ah itulah pokoknya." Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Ah, Jongin dan Sehun?"

"Nah, itu mereka! Hahaha…. Mereka lucu sekali… hahaha apa lagi yang berkulit hitam—"

"Jongin. Namanya Jongin." potong Kyungsoo.

"Pokoknya itulah namanya. Dia sampai jatuh mencium tanah hahaha…" Baekhyun kembali terbahak. Kyungsoo pun ikut ikutan terbahak.

"Ahahaha… me-mereka memang bodoh hahaha…" tawa Chanyeol terdengar garing.

"Hahaha… sangat bodoh hahaha…" tambah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol masih tertawa canggung dan selanjutnya ikut terbahak saat mengingat posisi Jongin jatuh._ Lucu juga hahaha,_ ucapnya dalam hati.

**Langkah pertama, gagal total!**

**.**

**.**

TBC…. Or End?

.

.

Ah aku padamu Kaisoo haha… ah ya, mungkin ini FF terakhir yang saya buat….

Oh ya, kalau respon baik mungkin saya bisa update kilat…

.

Bye Bye…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ah, Jongin dan Sehun?"_

"_Nah, itu mereka! Hahaha…. Mereka lucu sekali… hahaha apa lagi yang berkulit hitam—"_

"_Jongin. Namanya Jongin." potong Kyungsoo._

"_Pokoknya itulah namanya. Dia sampai jatuh mencium tanah hahaha…" Baekhyun kembali terbahak. Kyungsoo pun ikut ikutan terbahak._

"_Ahahaha… me-mereka memang bodoh hahaha…" tawa Chanyeol terdengar garing._

"_Hahaha… sangat bodoh hahaha…" tambah Kyungsoo._

_Chanyeol masih tertawa canggung dan selanjutnya ikut terbahak saat mengingat posisi Jongin jatuh_. Lucu juga hahaha_, ucapnya dalam hati._

_**Langkah pertama, gagal total!**_

.

.

.

**Hey, Mr. Pervert!**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama dan tentukan sendiri :D**

**Pairing : Kaisoo**

**Chapter : 2/3**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, School life, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Di rumah Jongin –lebih tepatnya di kamar Jongin- Sehun berduduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Jongin. Sehun terus mengutuk Chanyeol yang tidak datang-datang. Apa Chanyeol itu tidak tau apa kalau Sehun benar-benar takut dengan Jongin sekarang?

Jongin duduk menatapnya tajam, tangan ia lipat di depan dada. _Mode_ Jongin yang marah memang membuat Sehun menciut.

_Kenapa lama sekali sih mengantar Baekhyun saja?_ Sehun terus saja mendumel dalam hati.

Sehun menunduk, dia takut. Ya, dia takut karena dia salah. Ia akui kalau dia dan Chanyeol bukannya membuat misi berhasil malah membuat Jongin malu.

Sejak insiden _mari-mencium-tanah _Jongin terus saja menatapnya tajam, dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan maaf Sehun. Sehun sempat berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol dan _hyung_ yang _sangat baik hatinya _itu berencana minta maaf ke Jongin bersama-sama, menyuruh Sehun mengikuti Jongin.

Chanyeol sempat bilang kalau dia akan mengantar Baekyun pulang sebentar dan langsung menghampiri Sehun setelahnya mereka akan meminta maaf bersama. Tapi, nyatanya… _hyung yang sangat baik hatinya_ itu tidak kunjung datang. _Apa yang mereka lakukan?!_ Sehun ingin terteriak seperti itu.

Sehun sangat tidak menyukai situasi ini. Dia salah makanya dia tidak membantah atau melawan. Kalau dia benar, maka Sehun pasti berani melawan.

Lama berselang akhirnya Chanyeol datang dengan langkah terpogoh-pogoh. Dia langsung memasuki kamar Jongin dan alisnya mengernyit. Jongin duduk di ranjang dan Sehun duduk di pojok ruangan, yang jauh dari Jongin._ Kenapa dia?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Jongin-_ah_~" panggil Chanyeol.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasuki kamarku?" ucapnya dingin.

**GLUP…**

Chanyeol menelan liurnya. Dia menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

_Kemana saja kau, bodoh?! _Sehun berucap tanpa suara hanya gerakkan bibirnya saja. Matanya juga mendelik.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya –tidak berniat membalas Sehun-. Dia beralih menatap Jongin. "_Oke_, aku akui kalau aku dan Sehun salah. Sangat salah. Bukannya membuatmu mencium Kyungsoo malah membuatmu mencium tanah." Ucap Chanyeol _to the point_.

"Jangan di perjelas!" suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah –baiklah. Aku tidak akan memperjelas. Tapi aku dan Sehun benar-benar minta maaf. Kami akui kami salah." Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus.

"Benar Jongin-_ah_. Aku dan Chanyeol _hyung_ benar-benar minta maaf."Sehun berdiri dan berkata maaf begitu tulus.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian. Kalian sukses membuatku terlihat begitu tolol di depan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling lempar tatapan. Akhirnya Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat, "Baiklah kalau caranya seperti ni. Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan kami kami juga tidak bisa membantumu mendapatkan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol memperlihatkan raut wajah sedihnya, Jongin mendelik menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun di belakang Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_. _Beruntung aku punya _hyung_ yang sepintar Chanyeol _hyung_. _Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan Sehun yakin kalau Jongin akan memaafkan mereka dan merengek meminta bantuan mereka lagi. Sehun sangat yakin itu~

"_Ya_! Mana bisa begitu, _hyung_?!" sunggut Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau tidak bisa memaafkan kami. Ya kita juga tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Bagaimana kita bisa membantumu kalau kau sendiri tidak mau kita dekati dan memaafkan kami." Wajah Chanyeol benar-benar seperti seorang pendosa yang sangat putus asa

Sehun enggan angkat bicara. Bisa-bisa dia salah langkah dan malah membuat keadaan semakin rumit jadi nikmati saja drama yang ada di depannya hahaha…

Jongin diam, kepala menunduk dan tak lama terdengar desahan nafas darinya. Jongin mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Baiklah, aku memaafkan kalian. Tapi aku harap kalian tidak membuatku terlihat semakin tolol di depan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar _khas_ Chanyeol dan Sehun pun sama hingga matanya menyipit maksimal.

"Kau yang terbaik, Jongin-_ah~_" _koor _Chanyeol dan Sehun bersama.

"Jangan memelukku!"

Langkah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tadi hendak memeluk Jongin terhenti. Jongin sudah melarangnya ya mereka turuti.

"Oh, maaf…" Chanyeol mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Terlihat raut wajah Jongin mulai mengendur, tidak sekeras tadi. Dia menatap bergantian Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Lalu apa langkah kita selanjutnya?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling tatap dan sama-sama tersenyum miring. Sekarang saatnya usul Sehun yang di laksanakan.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya... (sekarang mereka libur sekolah)

.

.

"**Langkah ke dua. Pura-puralah menambrak Kyungsoo saat membawa minuman. Saat minuman itu mengenai baju Kyungsoo dengan cara gentle pinjamkan jaketmu. Selanjutnya pasti Kyungsoo akan berusaha mengembalikan jaketmu. Dua keuntungan yang kau dapat; kau akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi dan mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo dari jaketmu itu. Katakan ke Kyungsoo untuk tidak usah susah-susah mencuci jaketmu sebelumnya."**

Langkah ini lah yang membuat mereka bertiga berada di kedai coffie. Seperti biasa berkat bantuan Chanyeol yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membawa Kyungsoo dan bertemu dengannya di cafe dekat sekolah mereka dengan alasan tugas. Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo mengajarinya. Begitulah alasannya.

Jongin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mesum dengan kepala menegadah. Ah… dia sudah membayangkan menabrak-memberi jaket secara gentle- bertemu kembali- menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo. Yang terakhir itu yang membuat Jongin bersemangat, mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo. Ah~ Jongin tidak sabar.

"Kenapa kita bertemu dengan orang yang kita suka sama ya?" gumaman Chanyeol di angguki oleh Sehun dan… Jongin? Ah anak itu masih asik dengan dunia khayalnya.

"Sama-sama menebrak. Tabrakan cinta~" lanjut Chanyeol yang dibalas Sehun dengan gerakan seolah ingin muntah. Dan… Jongin? Ah lupakan saja anak itu yang terlalu asik dengan dunia khayalan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bertemu dengan Luhan _hyung_ karena ini."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Saat itu aku buru-buru ingin ke tempat dance setelah membeli bubble tea dan ya tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Luhan hyung. Wajah cantiknya sudah membuatku terpesona. Dengan gentle aku melepas jaket dan meminjamkan padanya untuk menutup noda bubble tea. Selanjutnya ya… kau taulah kita bertemu dan mengobrol tak lupa dengan jaket yang ia kembalikan. Ternyata berkat obroalan itu kita merasa nyaman dan kita pun sering bertemu." Ceritanya ke Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jangan harap Jongin mendengarmu, Sehun-ah~

Chanyeol mengangguk sebegai respon cerita Sehun barusan. Di meja mereka sudah ada tiga cup besar coffie, milik Chanyeol dan Sehun tinggal setengah dan Jongin masih penuh. Sehun memang mengusulkan kedai kopi bukan bubble tea. Alasannya? Jelas karena menurutnya kedai bubble tea tempat dia bertemu dengan Luhan hanya untuk dirinya dan Luhan, dan orang lain bahkan Jongin sekalipun tak boleh.

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri di seberang, bersiap untuk menyebrang. "Itu mereka!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dua namja mungil di seberang jalan.

Tempat duduk mereka yang dekat kaca membuat mereka mudah melihat keluar –ini alasan mereka duduk di sini. Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk Chanyeol dan benar dua sunbae nya itu ada di sana. Sehun menepuk keras lengan Jongin membuat Jongin tersentak.

"YA! Ke—"

"Diam! Itu Kyungsoo sunbae dan Baekhyun sunbae. Sekarang kau siap-siap." Sehun memberikan tatapan mematikannya.

Jongin menegang mendengar nama Kyungsoo, sial, dia jadi gusar sendiri.

"Hey, hey, tenang…." Chanyoel menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin agar tenang. "Atur nafasmu…"

Jongin menuruti ucapan Chanyeol dengan mengatur nafasnya. "Bawa cup coffie mu dan beractinglah. Mereka hampir sampai." Chanyeol menyerahkan cup coffie penuh Jongin.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia meraih cup dari tangan Chnayeol, menggerak-gerakan wajah bersiap untuk beracting.

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan mereka, memberi semangat ke Jongin.

Bunyi lonceng yang terpasang di pintu café itu terdengar, jantung Jongin semakin berdetak. Jongin berjalan dengan langkah mantap.

Terdengar samar tapi Jongin yakin ini suara Kyungsoo, "Kenapa harus merencanakan belajar bersama di sini, sih? Padahal di sekolah pun bisa."

"Entah. Chanyeol yang meminta. Sebagai kekasih yang baik aku hanya bisa menurut."

Langkah Kyungsoo semakin mendekati Jongin yang terlihat gugup. _Oke Jongin tenangkan dirimu dan mulai acting-mu. Kau pasti bisa. Semangat!_

"_Saatnya memulai~" _ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin mulai berlagak layaknya sedang di buru waktu, berjalan mengarah tepat di mana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih berbincang santai sambil sesekali mencari tempat dimana Chanyeol berada.

"Aish, sial aku terlambat!" Jongin mulai beracting, kawan~

Sehun dan Chanyeol melihat semua pergerakan Jongin dengan setengah wajah –hanya memperlihatkan mata- mereka tertutup buku menu.

"Memangnya itu sulit? Itu sangat mudah…." Suara Kyungsoo semakin terdengar masuk ke pendengaran Jongin.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Aish, sombong sekali kau ini, Soo-ya. Tapi menurutku Fisika memang sulit jadi pantas saja kalau Chanyeol ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Kalian berdua saja yang terlalu bodoh."

"Ya! Sombong sekali." Terlihat Baekhyun memukul lengan Kyungsoo yang dibalas kekehan oleh Kyungsoo. "Dasar menye—"

**BUGH…**

**BYUR…**

"—balkan.." lanjut Baekhyun pelan dengan wajah shock-nya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang duduk di meja menutup mata dengan buku menu, Sehun menepuk keningnya keras. "Aish, aku lupa perbedaan tinggi Kyungsoo dan Jongin."

Chanyeol yang juga menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan buku menu itu menatap Sehun. "Maksudmu?"

Sehun mengikuti gaya Chanyeol, "Perbedaan tinggiku dan Luhan hyung kan tidak sejauh Jongin dan Kyungsoo hyung, jadi saat aku menabrak Luhan hyung jelas saja aku mengenai baju. Kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin kau lihat sendiri lah. Bukan mengenai baju malah mengenai…"

"_YA_! Apa kau tidak melihat jalan!"

"Muka Kyungsoo sunbae…" lanjut Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling melempar pandang, mereka secara bersama menurunkan buku menu dan melihat. Di sana Kyungsoo nampak merah padam karena marah dan Jongin yang terus minta maaf. Baekhyun malah menjauh.

"Mianhae. Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya…" ucap Jongin panic. Ini di luar jalur rencananya!

Chanyeol kembali menutup wajahnya dengan buku menu, "Sttt… Sehun-ah~" panggil Chanyeol.

Sehun menurunkan buku menu di tangan dan menatap Chanyeol, "Wae, hyung?"

"Kalau Jongin saja malah mengenai muka Kyungsoo apa lagi aku dan Baekhyun. Aku yakin yang ada coffie itu akan melewati kepala Baekhyun dan malah mengenai orang di belakang Baekhyun."

Sehun menampilkan raut wajah datarnya. "Bukan saatnya untuk melucu, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak melucu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang di pikiranku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Lebih baik kita lihat Jongin lagi." Mereka kembali melihat dari atas buku menu tersebut.

Di sana Jongin berkali-kali membungkuk layaknya ayam yang sedang mematuk beras. Sehun bergidik ngeri melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak sangat marah. Hidung Kyungsoo pun kembang kempis karena menahan marah yang begitu membuncah.

"Kau…." Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin tepat di depan hidungnya. "Menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo membalikan badan dan pergi. Baekhyun yang tadi berlagak tidak kenal Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan cepat langsung menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chanyeol sontak menutup mukanya dengan buku menu.

**Langkah kedua GAGAL TOTAL!**

.

.

Ke-esokkan harinya….

.

Di sekolah yang sudah sepi –Karena murid yang lain sudah pulang-, Jongin dan Sehun (yang sialnya kenapa malah di tinggal Chanyeol saat Jongin sedang marah. Sehun benar-benar ingin menguliti _hyung baik hati _nya itu).

Jongin dan Sehun sedang berada di ruang dance. Jongin bersandar di dinding, menselonjorkan kakinya, menyilangkan tangan depan dada, mata menatap tajam Sehun. Seperti de javu, Sehun hanya duduk di pojok ruangan dengan kepala menunduk dalam –menghindari tatapan tajam Jongin.

Sejak di kelas Sehun memang tidak berani berdekatan dengan Jongin yang (di bayangannya) mengeluarkan api yang berkobar, bersiap membakar dirinya. Huft~ andai Luhan –kekasihnya- masih bersekolah di sini pasti dia punya alasan untuk menghindar dari Jongin secepatnya. Alasan mengantarkan pulang Luhan seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol –yang membuatnya terjebak dengan Jongin semakin lama. Tapi alasan itu tidak mungkin terlaksana karena Luhan, sang kekasih, sudah memasuki jenjang kuliah (sebagai MaBa) dan sekarang sedang ada kelas, jelas saja Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan alasan itu.

"Kalian benar-benar sukses membuatku semakin terlihat tolol." Suara Jongin yang terdengar hari ini.

Sehun menegadah, dia senang Jongin bicara, tapi juga sedih suara Jongin begitu mengerikan.

"Oke, maafkan aku. A—"

"Aku malu, bodoh!" bentak Jongin.

"Iya, aku tau. Aku yang melihatmu saja malu apalagi kau pelakunya." Opps, Sehun menutup mulutnya dan Jongin mengangga. Aih, Sehun tuh benar sahabatnya atau tidak sih…

"Tidak kau, tidak Chanyeol sama aja. Sama-sama membuatku terlihat tolol di depan Kyungsoo." Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Dengusan nafas Sehun terdengar, "Oke, ini memang salahku. Aku tidak memperhitungkan perbedaan tinggi kalian. Kau dan Kyungsoo hyung perbedaan tingginya cukup jauh, jadi bukannya mengenai baju malah mengenai muka."

"Jadi kau mengatai Kyungsoo pendek?" tanya Jongin begitu tajam, setajam silet…

Sehun diam. Dalam hati dia berkata, _apa aku salah bicara?_

"Bu-bukan.." Sehun tergagap. "Kyung-Kyungsoo _sunbae_ ti-tidak pen—"

"Kau benar. Kyungsoo memang pendek."

"Huh?"

Pandangan Jongin melembut, tidak setajam sebelumnya. "Harusnya aku tidak menyalahkanmu dan Chanyeol _hyung_ terus. Ini juga salahku tidak melihat perbedaan tinggi kami, tidak memperhitungkannya." Jongin menunduk.

Sehun mengelus dada, _untung aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku tadi. Setidaknya aku tidak jadi bohong._

Sehun sebenarnya tadi mau bilang kalau Kyungsoo tidak pendek hanya kurang tinggi. Tunggu…. Bukankah itu sama? Ah, biarlah~

Saat ruangan itu hening, pintu ruangan itu di buka lebar-lebar.

"Maaf aku telat!" Chanyeol masuk dengan tangan memegang tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun? Untuk apa dia ke sini?

"Kenapa kau membawa Baekhyun _hyung_?" tanya Sehun. Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Sehun-_ah_, kemarilah!"

Ah ya, Sehun kan masih duduk di pojok ruangan. Sehun merangkak dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Melihat Sehun sudah duduk anteng, Chanyeol mulai bicara. "Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, ah, maksudku kami. Aku dan Sehun minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan Sehun." Ucap Jongin. "Kenapa kau membawa dia ke sini?" dengan tidak sopannya Jongin menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepis telunjuk Jongin. "Sopanlah denganku. Aku _hyung_-mu."

Jongin memutar bola mata malas, "Terserah."

Sebenarnya Jongin curiga dengan Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun ke hadapannya. Tidak di pungkiri kalau Jongin mulai parno.

"Ehm…. begini… Jongin-_ah_…" Jongin menatap Chanyeol. "A-aku membawa Baekhyun ke sini ka-karea…"

_Jangan bilang untuk membantuku mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Jangan bi—_

"…. Karena aku memintanya agar membantumu mendapatkan Kyungsoo."

Bumi gonjang-ganjing, petir mengelegar, tornado memporak-poranakan semua.

Jongin menggangga dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Semua menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis. Tapi bagi Jongin itu senyum yang mengerikan….

"Senang bisa ikut membantumu, Jongin-_ah_…" Baekhyun tersenyum manis (mengerikan) ke Jongin.

_Chanyeol hyung, aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu karena melibatkan Baekhyun hyung._

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n : Hay, Hay, ini Chap 2 nya. Cepet kan?

.

Balasan Review :

.

**Pororo Kim**** : **Hihihi… makasih sebelumnya. Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah review…

.

**KT CB**** : **Sip.. ini udah. Makasih udah review…

.

**taufikunn9**** :** Memang mengenaskan si Jongin hahha… makasih udah review….

.

** : **Sip.. ini.. makasih udah review…

.

**Guest : **Awas di kira gila hahaha…. Makasih udah review..

.

**kimminrin52**** : **Cepet kan ini? ini rencana keduanya hehe…. Makasih udah review…

.

** 12**** : **Ini di lanjut… Makasih udah review….

.

**ViraaHee**** : **Hihihi itulah spesialnya Jongin haha.. makasih udah review…

.

**Carebbian-Mocca**: Haha mending nyium aku aja si Jongin nya dari pada tanah atau dirimu (dihajar Kyungsoo). Sip…. Makasih udah review…..

.

**Baby L Soo**: emang gagal mulu sih hihihi…. Makasih udah review….

.

**kaisoodotcom**: hihihi makasih.. makasih juga udah review…

.

**yeojakim2**: oke sudah. Makasih udah review…

.

**citrarois**: iya ini. makasih udah review…

.

**Kim YeHyun** : Tau dong masa kagak… siapa sih yang ga kenal haaha… makasih udah review..

.

**Sniaanggrn**: hihihi iya… makasih udah review….

.

**Brown Kitty**: Hahaha boleh kok boleh… ini sudah. Makasih udah review….

.

**KyungYeolSHY**** : **Awas dikira gila haha…. Makasih udah review..

.

**black01762 : **Ini sudah. Makasih udah review….

.

**ShinJiWoo920202**** : **terdzolimi lagi haha… makasih udah review….

.

**Guest : **hihihi iya ini…makasih udah review….

.

**KyuvilHundsome**: ini ga malu-maluin dong haha… sekarang plus Baek nih yang mau 'ngebantu'. Makasih udah review…

.

.

**Pokoknya makasih banyak yang udah review. Chapter depan mungkin END….**

**Bye All~**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kenapa kau membawa dia ke sini?" dengan tidak sopannya Jongin menunjuk Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menepis telunjuk Jongin. "Sopanlah denganku. Aku hyung-mu."_

_Jongin memutar bola mata malas, "Terserah."_

_Sebenarnya Jongin curiga dengan Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun ke hadapannya. Tidak di pungkiri kalau Jongin mulai parno._

"_Ehm…. begini… Jongin-ah…" Jongin menatap Chanyeol. "A-aku membawa Baekhyun ke sini ka-karena…"_

_Jangan bilang untuk membantuku mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Jangan bi—_

"…_. Karena aku memintanya agar membantumu mendapatkan Kyungsoo."_

_Bumi gonjang-ganjing, petir menggelegar, tornado memporak-poranakan semua._

_Jongin menggangga dengan wajah pucat pasi._

_Semua menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis. Tapi bagi Jongin itu senyum yang mengerikan…._

"_Senang bisa ikut membantumu, Jongin-ah…" Baekhyun tersenyum manis (mengerikan) ke Jongin._

_Chanyeol hyung, aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu karena melibatkan Baekhyun hyung._

_._

_._

.

**Hey, Mr. Pervert!**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Drama dan tentukan sendiri :D**

**Pairing : Kaisoo**

**Chapter : 3/3 [Last Chap]**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, School life, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Jongin duduk termenung di kursi yang beradapan dengan meja rias sang _noona_ –Jongin sedang duduk di kamar kakak-nya-. Mengamati wajah rupawan miliknya, meneliti tiap lekuk garis wajahnya. Helaan nafas berat terdengar, Jongin menunduk sesaat dan kembali mendongak.

"Apa aku harus merubah penampilanku?" tanyanya ke bayangan dirinya sendiri –ke arah kaca.

.

**Flashback on..**

.

_Di ruang dance nampak sunyi, mereka semua diam menuggu kata-kata dari Baekhyun, yang sekarang malah berlagak –sok- mikir keras. Sebelumnya Chanyeol memang menjelaskan alasan dia membawa Baekhyun ke sini -kehadapan Jongin. Chanyeol mengatakan, kalau dia dan Sehun sudah tidak memilki ide dan dengan sangat dia meminta Baekhyun –yang notabene- nya – sahabat Kyungsoo._

_Awalnya Jongin marah tapi setelah di pikir lagi ada benarnya. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Jongin menerima Baekhyun membantunya. _

_Jongin bukannya tidak menyukai Baekhyun hanya saja dia memang selalu was-was kalau berhadapan dengan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun yang cerewet….._

_Baekhyun yang ember…_

_Baekhyun yang jahil…._

_Tiga deskrpsi –dari sekian banyak yang dia ingin utarakan- yang membuat Jongin was-was terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo memang paling dekat terhadap Baekhyun._

"_Kyungsoo itu suka dengan _namja_."_

_Satu kalimat Baekhyun membuat Jongin sontak menghela nafas lega._

"_Tapi…."_

_Nafas Jongin tercekat._

"_Selera Kyungsoo…." Mata Baekhyun memicing ke arah Jongin. "Sangat berbanding terbaik denganmu."_

"_Maksudmu?" satu kata terucap dari bibir Jongin._

"_Kyungsoo menyukai _namja_ yang rapih; menggunakan gel hingga rambutnya tidak berantakan walau terkena angin, menggunakan seragam yang rapih dengan dasi terpasang rapih serta seragam yang di masukkan ke celana, tidak suka melanggar peraturan dan….. pintar."_

"_Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslimu." Sehun mengatakan tanpa beban._

_Bagai tertimpa batu Jongin semakin tergencet batu mendengar komentar tanpa beban Sehun._

"_Kalau kau benar menyukainya, kau harus bisa merubah dirimu. Kalau kau hanya menyukai sekedar suka lebih baik menjauh dari Kyungsoo."_

_Hening…._

_Setelah Baekhyun berkata seperti itu ruang dance menjadi hening seketika. Semua mata melihat ke Jongin yang menunduk, mungkin memikirkan sesuatu._

_Lama di selimuti keheningan Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dan dengan lemas berjalan ke arah pintu, keluar ruang dance._

_Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Apa benar Kyungsoo menyukai tipe seperti itu?" Sehun juga ikut menatap Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis, "Aku juga tidak tau,"_

"_Eoh?" Chanyeol dan Sehun membeo bersama._

"_Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak memilki patokan dalam menyukai seseorang. Kalau dia suka ya suka. Itu yang dia bilang."_

_Chanyeol dan Sehun saling tatap, menelan air liur nya dan dalam hati berkata kompak,_ 'Jongin-ah, maafkan kami~'

.

.

**Flashback off**

.

.

**Ke-esokkan harinya..**

.

.

Sekolah yang tadi nampak biasa; siswa masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan mengerjakan tugas, langsung ramai seketika ketika seorang _yeoja_ berteriak..

"Jongin jadi aneh!"

Semua jadi berbondong-bondong ingin melihat Jongin, setelah melihat Jongin semua mengangga.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu Baekhyun. Baekhyun datang dengan membonceng motor Chanyeol. Baekhyun turun dari motor, menyerahkan helmnya ke Chanyeol.

"Hey, Kyungie~" sapa Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Baekkie~" sapa Kyungsoo balik.

"Kenapa mereka pada lari-larian?" tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tau."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas, semakin masuk ke dalam semakin ramai lorong sekolah.

Chanyeol menepuk _yeoja_ yang kebetulan lewat, "Kenapa ramai?"

_Yeoja_ dengan rambut sebahu itu berkata, "Ah itu Kai,"

"Kai? Maksudmu Jongin? Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

_Yeoja _itu mengangguk, "Dia merubah penampilannya jadi aneh."

Tanpa Kyungso sadari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melotot horror. _Yeoja _itu pun berpamitan pergi yang di balas senyum tipis oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jelas tidak membalas pamitan_ yeoja _itu karena terlalu_ shock_ dengan ucapan_ yeoja _tadi.

"Kenapa kalian seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ah, ayo kita ke kelas~~" Baekhyun langsung menyeret Kyungsoo ke kelas dan Chanyeol langsung menuju ke kelas Jongin.

.

Chanyeol berlari ke kelas Jongin, mendorong siswa-siswi lain yang menghalanginya. Makian jelas Chanyeol terima. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dalam hati Chanyeol sudah _ketar-ketir _kalau misalnya Jongin….

"_Omona_…" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, dia _shock_.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Sehun yang duduk terdiam di samping Jongin.

"Ke-kenapa dengan Jongin?" bisik Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Jongin, Jongin yang sedang belajar. _Daebak_…..

.

.

Pulang sekolah Kyungsoo di tinggal begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sendiri bingung, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendiamkan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun –yang entah kenapa juga- menjadi uring-uringan minta maaf. Kyungsoo sebenarnya kesal juga ke Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak salah apa-apa –menurutnya- tiba-tiba disalahkan.

Kyungsoo membereskan buku di meja, melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi club kimia yang dia ikuti akan di mulai. Kyungsoo berniat akan makan di kantin baru ke club kimianya, dia lapar.

Kyungsoo yang asik makan sambil membaca novel tanpa di sadarinya melewatkan waktu 30 menit begitu saja.

Dia menepuk kening saat mengingat, "Aku lupa!" Kyungsoo memakan cepat makanan yang di pesannya, dan melesat pergi ke club kimianya.

.

Sudah di duga dia terlambat. Pintu tempat clubnya sudah tertutup dan berarti sudah mulai. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu dan meminta maaf ke guru pembimbing. Sang guru maklum saja dan mempersilahkan murid kesayangannya itu untuk duduk. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di bangku terdepan, sebangku dengan….

"Eh, kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo berbisik.

_Namja_ di samping Kyungsoo menunduk dalam dan menulis rumus kimia

"Kau anggota baru?" tanya Kyungsoo masih berbisik.

"N-_ne_ sun-_sunbaenim_…" ucapnya tergagap, tidak menghentikan aktifitas menunduk dan menulis.

Kyungsoo mengamati lekat samping wajah _namja_ tersebut, alisnya mengernyit. "Jongin. Kim Jongin. Benar ini kau?"

_Namja_ yang di panggil Jongin itu mendongak dan mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar hingga bibir berbentuk hati itu terlihat, matanya juga menyipit. "Kau aneh…." Kekehnya sambil melihat Jongin dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali ke atas.

Jongin terpesona melihat senyum Kyungsoo. _Aku suka melihat senyummu~_

Kyungsoo mengambil buku dan kontak pensil, mengikuti kegiatan club. Tak di pungkiri dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan Jongin.

_Hoobae_ yang terkenal bandel, si pelanggar peraturan, dan ya…. Sedikit kurang pintar –memperhalus kata bodoh- ikut bersama dengannya di club kimia. Sangat aneh.

Penampilan Jongin memang bisa di katakan _ngak banget_ lah. Rambutnya tertata rapi belah tengah –yang Kyungsoo yakin itu rambut di beri banyak sekali gel karena nampak rapihh sekali-. Rambut yang –kembali Kyungsoo yakin- tidak akan berubah bentuk walau terkena badai, kacamata bundar yang membingkai wajahnya, seragam rapih –terlampau rapih- dengan celana sampai perut, dasi terpasang rapih dengan kencing kemeja seragam yang ia kancing sampai atas, blazer sekolahnya juga masih terkancing rapih.

Jauh dari Jongin yang biasanya.

Kyungsoo berusaha fokus dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Jujur saja ia sulit berkonsentrasi karena _namja_ di sebelahnya ini. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kegiatan club itu selesai, Kyungsoo merapihkan semua ke dalam tas. Kyungsoo sudah beres dan dia berdiri dengan menggenggam tali ranselnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih saja membereskan buku.

Melihat pergerakan Jongin yang lambat Kyungsoo jadi jengah.

"Eh?"

"Kau lambat Jongin-_ah_. Jadi aku membantumu saja." ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan kegiatan membantu-Jongin-memasukkan-buku-ke-dalam-tas.

Jongin diam sesaat, melihat Kyungsoo yang memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas. Jongin pun tersenyum tipis.

_Kalau dengan cara berubah seperti ini aku bisa mendekati Kyungsoo sudah sejak dulu aku lakukan~_

Kyungsoo meresletingkan tas Jongin.

"_Jha_, beres. Ayo pulang bersama…"

Jongin mengangga.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu dengan penampilan Jongin yang _ngak banget _nya itu. Semua penduduk sekolah pun mulai (terpaksa) terbiasa. Sebenarnya para guru senang karena... _Jongin yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. _Terlihat seperti lirik lagu bukan? Tapi memang benar kok. Jongin sekarang telah berbeda.

Beda guru beda juga murid. Memang ada yang suka perubahan Jongin tapi ada juga yang enggak. Mereka lebih banyak menyukai Jongin yang dulu; yang tidak kaku seperti sekarang, tidak membosankan dan lain sebagainya.

Orang yang merasa dampak paling besar perubahan Jongin adalah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun menyukai Jongin sekarang karena lebih pintar dari sebelumnya, membuatnya dengan leluasa saat ulangan mendapat contekan. Sisanya Sehun tidak menyukai Jongin. Sangat berbeda.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia terus saja mengomel ke Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang minta maaf karena mengomelinya. Lah? Abaikan saja pasangan yang satu ini. Yang pasti Chanyeol tidak menyukai Jongin yang sekarang karena Jongin yang sekarang lebih suka duduk membaca dibandingkan berdiri dengan menggerakan tubuh.

Sekarang dua _namja _kece dan ehm... satu_ namja_ mantan kece berada di ruang _dance_. Jongin sebenarnya enggan ikut Sehun dan Chanyeol ke ruang_ dance_ karena dia beranggapan kalau di ruang_ dance_ tidak enak buat belajar. Sehun yang sudah _gedeg _langsung menarik Jongin ke ruangan ini.

Di ruang_ dance_, Jongin makin saja menenggelamkan kepalanya di buku. Haduh, ingin sekali Sehun dan Chanyeol menjambak rambut Jongin agar mendongak dan menjauh dari buku itu. Tapi mana bisa. Bisa sih bisa hanya tidak tega.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah penuh dengan peluh. Chanyeol langsung menghentikan musik dan meminum air mineral dalam botol sampai habis, melemparkan satu botol penuh ke Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Jongin -yang masih saja menenggelamkan wajah di buku.

Sehun menangkap botol tersebut, membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya, menyisakan setengah air di dalam botol.

Sehun terdiam menatap lekat wajah Jongin. Bukan, bukan karena dia menyukai Jongin. Sangat tidak tertarik. Wajahnya jauh dari Luhan.

Meniti wajah Jongin, Sehun baru sadar kalau wajah Jongin sekarang pucat pasi.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol yang tadi sibuk membereskan peralatan pun menengok ke suara.

Jongin mendongak, dia menggeleng lemah. Ketara kalau bohong. Chanyeol yang paling tua mendekati Jongin dan menatap lekat wajah Jongin. Memang benar Jongin nampak pucat.

"Apa kau kurang tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit. Tangannya menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. "Sepertinya tidak."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di sisi badan. "Tidak bagaimana? Badanmu hangat, wajahmu pucat pasi dan ada lingkar hitam dimatamu. Kau tidur jam berapa akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kau juga terlihat sering sekali menguap dan berakhir tidur di jam istirahat." Imbuh Sehun.

Jongin tertunduk, mencari alasan yang pas. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling melempar pandang dan kembali menatap Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau berbohong." Ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Tak ada pilihan selain jujur. Sehun dan Jongin akui kalau Chanyeol itu cukup konyol tapi di balik sifatnya itu dia termasuk sosok kakak yang baik. Yang bisa membuat adik (Sehun dan Jongin) nyaman.

"Aku memang kurang tidur. Aku menghabiskan waktu sampai malam untuk belajar; membaca sekaligus mengerjakan soal latihan. Pagi nya aku harus bangun pagi agar penampilanku rapi."

"Berhenti melakukan itu!" Tegas Chanyeol.

"Tapi _hyung_... Kyung-"

"Kalau Kyungsoo menyukaimu yang seperti ini lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan terus berpenampilan seperti ini? Meninggalkan club dance ini?"

Sehun diam dengan mata yang menatap iba Jongin dan Jongin menunduk. Dalam hati dia membenarkan semua ucapan Chanyeol, memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengatur nafas dan kembali berkata, "Kalau kau meninggalkan_ dance_ itu sama saja kau meninggalkan cita-citamu yang ingin menjadi penari profesional."

Jongin semakin menunduk dalam kala mengingat apa cita-citanya. Memang benar, sejak merubah penampilannya dia memang tidak menyentuh hal apapun yang berbau menari, seolah terisolasi dari hidupnya.

"Kalau Kyungsoo menyukaimu harusnya dia bisa menerimamu yang dulu, yang bukan seperti ini." Suara Chanyeol melembut.

Chanyeol berdiri dan dia berkata, "Jujur saja,_ hyung_ tidak menyukaimu yang seperti ini. Kau seperti bukan Jongin, adikku."

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang _dance_ dengan Sehun dan Jongin di dalam._ Tuh kan di tinggal berdua lagi dengan Jongin_. Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"Ehm... " Sehun mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku pergi..." Sehun berdiri, mengambil tas.

"Aku menyerah."

Sehun yang tadi sedang melangkah langsung berhenti mendengar suara Jongin. Memang suara Jongin saat mengatakan itu tidak lantang tapi... ruangan yang sepi membuat suara Jongin terdengar jelas.

Sehun membalikkan badan, menatap Jongin yang masih menunduk. "Huh?"

Jongin perlahan mendongak dan menatap Sehun. "Aku menyerah. Besok setelah aku mengikuti kegiatan club aku akan secara terang-terangan menyerah." Ucapnya di akhiri dengan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin menjadi jauh pendiam. Dia terdiam semalam suntuk, memikirkan apa keputusannya benar untuk menyerah dan jawaban yang dia ambil adalah benar.

Jadi dia bertekad. Hari ini. Pulang kegiatan club kimia. Dia. Akan. Mengatakan. Menyukai. Kyungsoo. Sekaligus menyerah mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Karena dia yakin Kyungsoo tidak menyukai _namja_ yang seperti dia -itu kata Baekhyun.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia juga tidak nyaman dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Benar-benar bukan dirinya.

Apa lagi memaksa otakmu yang biasa memikirkan gerakan tubuh sekarang berubah menjadi gerakan jari saja (alias menulis segala latihannya). Benar-benar bukan_ style_ nya...

Hari ini Jongin hanya diam duduk mendengarkan guru, menjadi Jongin yang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak tadi dia juga tidak berusaha mengajak ngobrol Sehun bahkan Chanyeol.

Tak terasa bunyi bel pulang berbunyi. Sehun dengan semangat memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas, merangselnya dengan semangat.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajaknya ke Jongin.

Jongin yang masih memasukkan peralatan sekolah ke dalam tas berhenti sesaat dan menatap Sehun.

"Aku akan mengikuti club kimia untuk terakhir kali." Jongin kembali membereskan barangnya.

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik. Sehun pun akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Semangat, Jongin-_ah_!"

.

.

Tibalah Jongin di ruang club kimia. Ruangan itu sudah penuh mengingat kalau beberapa menit lagi kegiatan akan dimulai. Jongin duduk di seberang tempat duduk Kyungsoo -masih dideret depan.

Jongin duduk di sebelah _namja_ yang tak kalah culun darinya. Dia duduk dan mengamati dalam diam sosok Kyungsoo. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang bercanda dengan mereka, ikut tertawa dan menimpali ucapan mereka. Satu yang baru Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo mudah bergaul dengan orang di balik sifatnya yang galak. Dia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Sehun dulu. Kenapa baru menyadari sekarang? Jongin hanya bisa bergeming dengan mata yang menatap Kyungsoo.

Sang guru pembimbing datang dan kegiatan itu pun di mulai. Jongin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, dengan satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu dan kepala dia miringkan agar bisa melihat Kyungsoo -lagi.

Di mata Jongin terlihat Kyungsoo yang sangat serius memperhatikan guru pembimbing. Sesekali alisnya mengernyit saat ada yang tidak mengerti tapi kemudian mengangguk paham dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Saat Kyungsoo akan menunduk untuk melihat buku dia berhenti. Dan Kyungsoo menengok ke Jongin. Jongin terkesiap saat matanya bersibobrok dengan mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk.

Menit berlalu hingga berganti jam, Jongin berusaha terus berkonsentrasi. Hingga tak terasa kegiatan club itu berhenti. Semua nampak sibuk untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo lah yang akan keluar terakhir dan Jongin memperlambat membereskan peralatannya.

Ruangan itupun sepi, Kyungsoo berjalan ke tempat duduk Jongin. "Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Akhirnya Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin -tempat siswa culun tadi duduk.

Dengan kedua tangan yang berguna bagi tumpuan dagunya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

Jongina selesai membereskan peralatan belajarnya tadi, dia meranselkan tas hitamnya. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengitari meja hingga sekarang berada di sebelah Jongin.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Kyungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Baru langkah pertama dan Kyungsoo langsung membalikan badan, menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa ti-"

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu."

"Huh?"

Jongin mendongak (sebelumnya dia menunduk) menatap lurus ke mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Aku tau aku bukan tipe yang kau inginkan. Aku bukan Jongin yang seperti ini. Ini bukan _style_ ku. Jongin atau Kai sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang sekarang ini."

"Jong-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara."

Kyungsoo tadi manggap pun bungkam lagi.

"Aku tau awal pertemuan -diikuti pertemuan yang lain memberi kesan buruk-

"Bukan buruk. Tapi konyol."

"-nah itu. Eh, _ya_! Jangan menyelaku!"

"O-oh _oke_... aku tidak akan menyelamu." Kyungsoo melakukan gerakan seolah meresletingkan mulut.

"Pokoknya lupakan pertemuan buruk -atau konyol atau apalah itu. Yang pasti, aku mencintaimu sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu. Saat aku menabrakmu dan menindihmu. Aku tau aku bukan orang yang baik bisa di katakan aku bandel. Tapi ketahuilah, aku sangat bodoh dalam hal seperti ini... masalah hati. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mendekatimu terlebih dengan pertemuan awal kita yang errr... ya... sangat tidak berkesan. Itu membuatku semakin bingung bagaimana harus mendekatimu. Dan akhirnya... aku meminta bantuan Chanyeol dan Sehun."

Jongin menunduk. Sebenarnya dia malu melanjutkan ceritanya ini tapi ya... sudah kepalang tanggung.

"Semua pertemuan kita. Di mulai saat kita bertemu di taman -saat aku mencium tanah. Itu merupakan rencana Chanyeol _hyung_. Dan yang kedua, saat aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke mukamu. Itu rencana Sehun. Sebenarnya rencana Chanyeol _hyung _dan Sehun itu bagus. Hanya saja mungkin aku sedang tidak beruntung."

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"O-_oke_..." Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi menahan tawa, dia ingat semua kejadian itu -kejadian yang membuatnya ikut malu.

Jongin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi, "dan akhirnya Chanyeol _hyung_ meminta tolong ke Baekhyun _hyung_ untuk membantuku. Ini karena Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Sehun sudah tidak memiliki ide bagaimana mendekatkanku padamu."

"Tunggu... Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?"

Jongin mengangguk, "ya, Baekhyun yang itu. Dan Baekhyun bilang kau menyukai _namja _yang seperti ini; berpenampilan rapi, sopan dan... pintar."

Kyungsoo entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi datar, menatap Jongin yang mulai menatap matanya kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu makanya aku merubah penampilanku. Tapi... aku lelah berpenampilan seperti ini. Ini bukan aku, Kyung. Aku ya aku. Aku yang tidak pernah berpenampilan rapi, tidak sopan dan... bodoh. Aku tau saat aku menjadi aku yang sebenarnya pasti kau tidak menyukaiku makanya, aku menyatakan cintaku agar kau tau sekaligus aku menyerah."

Jongin membenarkan letak ransel, "se-"

"Kau memang tidak pernah rapi! Kau memang tidak sopan! Dan kau…. juga BODOH!"

Jongin diam terpaku menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat hingga wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja dari dada Jongin, kepalanya mendongak dan tatapan mereka pun bersibobrok.

"Karena itu aku menyerah. Aku kebalikan dari ti-"

**CUP...**

Mata Jongin membulat saat merasa benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya –sekaligus yang membuat ucapannya terputus. Kepalanya menunduk dan matanya melihat mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

Jongin masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai mengalung di leher Jongin. Kakinya terus berjinjit dan bibirnya melumat bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir Jongin, Jongin terkejut dan sontak membuka bibirnya. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk, mengabsen tiap rongga mulut Jongin.

"Eung..." leguhan keluar dari Jongin saat Kyungsoo menghisap lidahnya.

Jongin tersadar saat itu juga. Bibirnya tersenyum miring dan selanjutnya tangannya menarik tubuh Kyungsoo semakin merapat padanya, badannya ia rendahkan agar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu lama menjijit. Tangan Jongin menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan kepalanya mulai di miringkan dengan mata terpejam. Jongin mulai ikut dalam ciuman tersebut.

Dalam waktu singkat Jongin mengambil alih dominasi ciuman tersebut. Suara keciplak saliva terdengar, liur -entah siapa- menetes di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Eung..." leguhan sekarang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya mulai merambat ke atas untuk menjambak gemas rambut belakang Jongin.

Terlihat mereka saling perang lidah. Hingga kebutuhan oksigen membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya. Benang saliva terlihat menempel di bibir mereka saat ciuman itu terlepas.

Kyungsoo mengusap saliva di sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Jongin-_ah_~" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hm?" Jawab Jongin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kyungsoo mendekat ke Jongin, meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Jongin dan mendudukan Jongin di kursi. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di atas paha Jongin -posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Ekspresi Jongin nampak seperti orang bodoh. Sungguh, dia bingung sekarang.

"Jujur, aku memang tidak menyukaimu."

_Petir siang bolong, sambar hatiku. Sekarang..._

"Aku tidak menyukaimu yang seperti ini. Aku menyukai..."

Tangan Kyungsoo melepas kacamata bulat Jongin, melemparnya begitu saja.

Tangannya beralih ke rambut Jongin dan mengacaknya, membuat rambut itu berantakan -yang malah terlihat keren.

Jemari tangannya turun dan berhenti di dasi Jongin. Kyungsoo lepas dasi tersebut, membiarkan dasi itu mengalung begitu saja. Jemarinya beralih ke kancing seragam Jongin, membuka kancing itu sampai batas kacing ke dua dari atas.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, menempatkan wajahnya tepat di samping telinga Jongin. "Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini."

"Huh?" Jongin nampak makin bodoh sekarang.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan Jongin yang masih duduk, mata mereka pun saling tatap.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengaku sekarang. Jauh sebelum kejadian kau menindihku, aku sudah menyukaimu." Kyungsoo melihat raut wajah bingung Jongin dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Aku meminta Suho _hyung_ -ketua OSIS kita- agar aku masuk ke tim disiplin. Karena aku tau kau bukan anak baik. Sudah paham maksudku?" Kyungsoo menaikan satu alisnya.

Jongin terdiam dan kerutan di kening terlihat, Jongin sedang berpikir.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi otak Jongin untuk mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo hingga detik berikutnya matanya membulat.

"Percuma membulatkan matamu seperti itu. Mata ku tetap jauh lebih bulat."

Mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo Jongin berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo duduk di meja. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan dua tangan di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo -berguna sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Jadi... kau menyukai _bad boy_ seperti diriku?"

"Ehm...menurutmu?" Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum miring. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam.

Jarak semakin menipis dan...

"Tunggu..." jarak itu berhenti.

Kyungsoo meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jongin. Jongin membuka matanya dan jarak wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo begitu dekat.

"_Wae_?" Protesnya. Jongin menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari bibirnya.

"Ada lagi yang tidak aku suka darimu."

"Apa lagi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Tangannya membuka kancing _blazer_ Jongin, memasukkan tangannya ke celana, Jongin terbelalak.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kemeja putih seragam Jongin dari celana.

Kyungsoo mengamati penampilan Jongin yang sekarang; rambut berantakan, tanpa kacamata, seragam putih dengan kancing dua teratas di buka serta di bagian bawah keluar dari celana, _blazer_ tidak di kancingkan, dasi di kalungkan. Sempurna. Ini yang Kyungsoo suka. Jongin yang biasanya.

"Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini. Dan.. ah.. kau sepertinya di kerjain Baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah bilang menyukai _namja _dengan tipe seperti itu. Aku cuma bilang kalau suka ya suka."

"Rasanya aku ingin menguliti Baekhyun." Desisnya pelan, tapi Kyungsoo mendengar. Ingat bukan kalau Kyungsoo berada didekatnya.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jongin. "Jangan seperti itu." Ucapnya di akhiri dengan mencium rahang Jongin.

Jongin tersentak karena ciuman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan dengan kening mereka yang menempel, Jongin berujar. "Jadi kau menerimaku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Menurutmu?"

Jongin tersenyum miring, "_yes_."

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo, turun ke dagu dan berakhir di leher. Memberi jilatan dan gigitan di leher Kyungsoo, memberikan tanda di leher tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu, Jongin-_ah_." Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin yang bersiap membuka seragam putihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"K-kau tidak berniat memperkosaku di sinikan?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin melihat sekeliling dan kembali menatap mata _doe_ Kyungsoo. "Di sini sepi jadi sepertinya tidak akan ketahuan."

"_Ya_! _Ya_! _Ya_! Kim Jong- ahh.. jangan menggigit leherku!"

_Walaupun aku berhasil memiliki Kyungsoo, aku tetap akan membalasmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau telah sukses membuatku sangat amat malu!_

.

.

Di tempat lain, _namja_ dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontras nampak semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga...

"_Hachi_..." Suara bersin _namja_ yang lebih lebih pendek membuat jarak itu berhenti.

_Namja_ yang lebih tinggi mengusap wajahnya yang terkena semburan. "Ish, kau ini jorok!"

"Ma-maaf, Chanyeolie. Aku juga tidak tau kalau aku mau bersin." Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya. "Chanyeol-_ah~_" panggilnya berbisik.

"Hm..."

"Se-sepertinya ada orang yang membicarakanku." Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling. "Huwa... aku takut..." ucapnya sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Dasar, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan...

.

.

.

**THE END!**

.

.

.

Oke, saya tau ini sangat lama. Tapi apa mau di kata saya kena WB buat ff ini. Dan tara hasilnya begini...

Terimakasih banyak dan maaf...

Saya benar benar minta maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Kuota saya habis *nangis kejer...

Ini aja di publishin orang. Tapi yang pasti review kalian saya baca ulang saat berusaha membuat ff ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak...

Jangan lupa baca ff baru saya **baby with us (Chanbaek and rated M)...**

Bye bye


End file.
